


something permanent

by riptide_anaklusmos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, also i have no ideas how tattoo parlors work bc i have never gotten one, but they're also emotional, percabeth fluff, so if this isn't accurate im sorry, that's all it is, they get tattoos, they're like fresh out of college in this, they're so cute I love them, this is so self indulgent im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptide_anaklusmos/pseuds/riptide_anaklusmos
Summary: “We should get tattoos.”Percy looked at Annabeth to where she was standing in the doorway. “I literally just asked what you wanted to do for dinner.”“Yes. And I want to get tattoos,” she replied. Annabeth walked over to where Percy was sitting at the end of the bed and went to stand between his legs. She put her arms on her shoulders, and he immediately responded by putting his hands on his waist.“Are you really this desperate to skip your night to cook?” Percy asked teasingly.orPercy and Annabeth get tattoos together.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 172





	something permanent

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent and it's literally just the tattoos i imagined them getting. i don't know shit about tattoos so this is probably inaccurate oopsies

“We should get tattoos.” 

Percy looked at Annabeth to where she was standing in the doorway. “I literally just asked what you wanted to do for dinner.” 

“Yes. And I want to get tattoos,” she replied. Annabeth walked over to where Percy was sitting at the end of the bed and went to stand between his legs. She put her arms on her shoulders, and he immediately responded by putting his hands on his waist. 

“Are you really this desperate to skip your night to cook?” Percy asked teasingly. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes and made a move to walk away, but Percy tightened his hold on her. 

“No, don’t go. You’re comfy,” he whined. He leaned back until his back hit the bed, and Annabeth was lying directly on top of him. 

“Percy,” Annabeth chastised, but it was apparent her voice was still fond. She buried her smile into his neck, and Percy felt a surge of happiness. Gods, he loved her. 

“So?” Annabeth asked. 

“So…?” 

Percy could practically feel Annabeth rolling her eyes. “The tattoos, Seaweed Brain.” 

“Wait, you were serious?” 

“Yes, I was serious! Why would I say it if I wasn’t serious?!” 

Percy looked down at her. “Do you want me to answer that?” 

“Shut up. I don’t _always_ avoid my night to cook.” Percy gave her a look. “I don’t!” 

“Okay, babe. Whatever you say.” 

They sat there for a bit cuddling until Percy said, “So, tattoos? Where’d that come from?” 

Annabeth shrugged. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while. I think it’d be fun. Couple bonding!” 

Annabeth could feel Percy’s chest rumble as he laughed. “We haven’t done enough bonding as a couple? Really?” 

“This is normal couple bonding!” Annabeth complained. 

“I’m pretty sure most normal couples fresh out of college are advised against getting tattoos for and about their significant other.” 

Annabeth smirked. “Who said my tattoo was gonna be about you?” 

Percy blushed. “I didn’t—that’s not what I meant. You obviously don’t have to get a tattoo about me. I just meant that I—” 

Annabeth giggled at him and leaned over to kiss him. Those were some of Percy’s favorite kinds of kisses from her. 

“I’m kidding. The tattoo was definitely gonna be about you. Glad to know you thought about getting a tattoo about _me_ , though.” 

Percy grinned at her. “What’s yours gonna be?” 

Annabeth gave him a bright smile. “So, does this mean yes?” 

“Have I ever been able to say no to you?” 

Annabeth leaned over to kiss him again but had to pull away because she was smiling so wide. “Thank you!” 

She got up off of him (ignoring Percy’s protests). “Let’s go.” 

“What—now?” 

“Yes, _now_ , Seaweed Brain. I said that’s how I was gonna avoid cooking, right?” she replied as she left the bedroom. 

“Ha! So you did just want to get out of your cooking night!” 

Annabeth waited for Percy to leave their room. When he saw her standing by the door with her shoes on, he just smiled at her eagerness. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys. 

“Okay, let’s go,” he said. 

Percy moved to open the door, but Annabeth hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. “Yeah, maybe I wanna avoid my night to cook. But I also really want to get a permanent tattoo just as a reminder that you’re my something permanent.” 

Percy turned around and kissed her. A proper kiss that wasn’t interrupted by giggles or eye rolls. A kiss that said how much he loved her, even though she already knew. 

He pulled away and saw his beautiful girlfriend with a wide smile. “Let’s go, Wise Girl.” 

;; 

On the drive over, they agreed they would surprise each other with their tattoos. Percy initially protested, but Annabeth said it would be more fun that way. Percy walked around to open the car door for her. 

“What a gentleman,” she deadpanned. 

“What can I say? My mom raised my right.” 

“Speaking of, you planning on telling your mom you’re getting a tattoo?” 

“So how did you find this place anyway?” he asked, attempting to avoid the question. 

Annabeth laughed at him and said, “Thalia.” 

“Ah. Figures. Can Hunters even get tattoos?” 

Annabeth shrugged. “I dunno. She did.” 

Percy laughed. “Right. Quite the rebel that one.” 

“Mhm.” 

Percy opened the door for her, and they stepped inside. They called ahead from the car to see if they had any availability, and apparently it was a slow night for the tattoo parlor because the woman at the front desk said they could take them both at the same time. When they walked inside, they were greeted by a nice lady who told them to sit down, and their tattoo artists would be out for them in a few minutes. 

“You nervous?” Annabeth asked. 

“I think I can handle getting a tattoo, babe.” 

“I’m just saying. You can be a bit of a baby.” 

Percy scoffed. “Me?” 

“Yes, you! You cried when I told you that I loved you! And it wasn’t even for the first time!” 

“Okay, first of all, it was the first time where we weren’t, like, in the middle of almost dying. Second of all, I’m a romantic. Sue me!” 

Before Annabeth could reply, the lady at the desk said Annabeth could head on in. 

She stood up and kissed Percy’s cheek. “See you on the other side, Seaweed Brain.” 

He grinned at her. “Love you.” 

Annabeth winked at him, then entered the room. 

Percy stared at where she stood with a dopey grin on his face until the woman at the desk spoke up. 

“You guys are cute. How long have you been together?” 

“Since we were sixteen. But I’ve been in love with her since I was thirteen,” he replied easily. 

“Aww, that’s adorable! How did you guys meet?” 

“We, uh, went to the same summer camp. I was twelve when we met, but she didn’t like me very much. Thankfully, she changed her mind.” 

The woman laughed. “Thankfully. What kind of tattoos are you guys getting?” 

“Well, we said we’d surprise each other. But I’m going with something sentimental.” 

A man walked out and told Percy he could come into the room if he was ready. Percy nodded and got up. 

“Good luck,” the woman smiled. 

“Thank you,” Percy said. “Don’t tell my girlfriend, but I’m a little nervous.” 

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” 

;; 

When Percy walked out of the room, he saw Annabeth chatting with the woman at the desk. She smiled when she saw him. 

“So. Lizzie here tells me you were nervous.” 

Percy groaned. “Lizzie!” he said, even though he just learned that was her name. 

Lizzie shrugged. “Don’t blame me. Annabeth here is a master interrogator.” 

Annabeth looked at him and smiled. “I just asked if he seemed nervous. She answered. No big deal, Perce.” She walked over and kissed him. “You were in love with me since you were thirteen?” 

“Kill me. Kill me now.” Percy said as he hid his head in his hands. 

“You’re so dramatic. Besides, I already knew that. But it’s fun to see you sweat.” 

“I hate you. I truly hate you. Let’s break up.” 

“Too late, we already got the tattoos. You’re stuck with me.” 

“So that was your plan all along? Get the tattoos and bully me?” 

“Been planning it out since you fell in love with me at thirteen.” 

“Oh my gods, let that go!” 

Annabeth smirked at him, then turned towards Lizzie. “So, we’re all good?” 

“Yep!” she replied. “You two have fun.” 

Percy wrapped her arm around Annabeth. “We will. Thanks, Lizzie!” 

They walked out of the shop and into their car. 

Percy turned to her. “So, you wanna show me your tattoo now?” 

“Mmm… nope. I’ll show you when we get home.” 

“Fine. Give me a hint, though. Did you get my face? Or a lip tattoo of my name?” 

Annabeth gave him a look. “Just drive, Seaweed Brain.” 

;; 

When they got home, Annabeth took Percy’s hand and led them to their bedroom. He sat down next to her on the bed. 

“Okay, don’t get mad at me,” she said. 

“Oh, good. That’s just what I wanted to hear. What did you do?” 

“Nothing bad, I swear!” she defended. 

Percy gave her an incredulous look. “Annabeth…” 

“But I got two tattoos instead of one,” she admitted. 

“Oh. Oh, that’s fine. Same,” he said. 

“I—you. Okay. You go first.” 

“Why do I have to go first?” Percy whined. 

“Because you love me?” 

“Ugh. Honestly, you use that against me way too often.” 

Percy started to take his shirt off and Annabeth said, “Really, Percy? This is not the time.” 

“Ha ha,” he deadpanned. 

Percy turned to face her. “Ready to see?” 

“You know what? I’m actually not. I decided to do this just to _not_ see what it looks like after.” 

“Shut up,” he said, but he leaned over to kiss her anyway. When she pulled back, Percy kept a hand in her hair to keep their foreheads touching. He grabbed her hand and gently guided it to the small of his back, where his Achilles spot used to be. The place that linked her to him forever. 

“I’m getting a sense of deja vu,” Annabeth said quietly. 

Percy hummed, pecked her on the lips one more time, and turned around. Where his Achilles mark used to be, _AC_ was written in ink on his skin. Annabeth traced her thumb over the letters. 

“I just,” Percy started, turning around to face her. “I just wanted to—I don’t know. I know I don’t have the Curse of Achilles anymore. But that doesn’t mean you’re not still my tie to the mortal world. You keep me mortal. You always have. You’re the reason I am who I am today. I’d be so lost without you, Beth. I’d be floating in the River Styx forever, just wishing I could be with you. But I am here with you. Right now. And I couldn’t possibly be more thankful I get to be. I love you so much.” 

By the time he was done talking, tears were streaming down Annabeth’s face. She buried her face into his neck and breathed him in. 

“I love you. I love you so much.” 

Percy hummed and kissed the top of her head. 

“I’m a bit mad at you, though,” she said. 

“Why?” 

“You totally stole my thunder.” She turned around and lifted the back of her shirt. On the small of her back, where his Achilles spot would be on her, was a little blue anchor. 

“Great minds think alike, I guess,” Annabeth laughed, but it sounded a little watery. “I’ve learned not to doubt your love for me, but sometimes I’d like a reminder, I guess. A reminder that I’m your anchor, but you’re mine, too.” 

Percy gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her back to face him. 

“You’re adorable, and I love you,” he said. He kissed Annabeth’s forehead and hugged her. The position was not the most comfortable, but they didn’t care. 

“What was your second one?” she asked. 

“Oh, right.” 

Percy gently pulled away from Annabeth, and her eyes fell to his chest. Where his heart was, there was a little New York Yankees cap. It wasn’t too big to the point where he looked like a crazy fan, but big enough to see what it was. 

“I realized I’ve never actually seen you in the hat other than in my vision. Maybe I’ll buy you one sometime.” 

“Wow,” she said, a little dumbstruck. “I can’t believe I finally corrupted my boyfriend into being a Yankees fan. We’re done here. My master plan finally worked.” 

“I thought we agreed on no more jokes like that!” Percy complained. 

“Hmm,” Annabeth pretended to think about it. “No, I don’t think we did.” 

But she kissed him away, which Percy was happy to return. 

“Okay, Wise Girl. Last tattoo reveal. What do you got?” 

“Okay, you better like this one, cause it hurt like hell. It was also the reason I had to go in first. It was gonna take a while.” 

Annabeth lifted her shirt again and turned a bit to show the side her ribcage. There was a dark blue Perseus constellation. 

“Remember when we were kids, and I taught you about the constellations?” she asked. Percy silently nodded, which Annabeth took as her cue to continue. “When I told you the story of Perseus, you told me that’s why your mom named you that, because he had a happy ending. At that point, you didn’t know the prophecy, but I did. I spent our whole friendship thinking you were gonna die. But you didn’t. And now we’re here.” 

She smiled at him, and it was by far the best thing Percy’s ever seen. 

“This is so unfair,” he whined. “I’m supposed to be the one who’s good with words. Then you do this and totally show me up. 

“What can I say?” she teased. “I guess I just love you more.” 

Percy leaned forward until their foreheads touched, and he closed her eyes. 

“Not a chance, Wise Girl.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much they're so cute and in love holy fuck. i hope you guys enjoyed reading this one was so fun to write <333333


End file.
